


Gin-Clear Love

by tomfoolery14



Series: Flufftober 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Boys In Love, M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: Alec was drunk—he could honestly admit to it. Even though he couldn’t remember exactly how many flutes of champagne he’d polished off, the fuzziness in his head was answer enough. It was a pleasant kind of feeling though, even if it did make him a bit warm and glazed in a sheen of sweat.





	Gin-Clear Love

**Author's Note:**

> day 11: hands

Alec was drunk—he could honestly admit to it. Even though he couldn’t remember exactly how many flutes of champagne he’d polished off, the fuzziness in his head was answer enough. It was a pleasant kind of feeling though, even if it did make him a bit warm and glazed in a sheen of sweat.

Undoing the first few buttons on his shirt, he sighed in relief at the loosening of fabric from his chest. He hated the feeling of damp clothing plastered to his skin. That thought was quick to dissipate though, when he suddenly felt a hand sliding across his exposed skin. There was a jarring cold of bulky rings and delicate bracelets trailing lightly on him, and it made him shiver.

“Magnus,” he breathed. It was nothing more than an exclamation, and exhalation of reverence.

The slope of Magnus’ nose trailed along Alec’s ear and down his neck. “The way you look right now is entirely unholy,” he murmured like a secret meant for just the two of them.

Reaching up to grasp Magnus’ hand that had come to rest above his heart, Alec intertwined their fingers and held tight. The bright blue-tinged lights of Pandemonium caught on the facets of the jewels inlaid in his rings and cast beautiful fractals on Magnus’ fingers like scales.

Without a second thought, Alec inclined his head and took his forefinger into his mouth up to the last knuckle. Magnus tasted of sweat and vodka and the metallic tang of magic that he had grown to crave, savor. A satisfied hum rumbled in his throat unbidden. The way Magnus’ muscles flexed where they held him wasn’t lost on Alec; rather it spurred him on, encouraged him to trail his tongue down the inside of his finger and onto his palm. The ridges set deep in his skin made a path to follow.

“I love your hands,” Alec proclaimed, his words coming out slow and syrupy. Alcohol always made his tongue feel thick in his mouth, like cotton wool. “They’re beautiful—strong and gentle and capable. You can do anything with your hands. Everything. You can tear everything apart, bring the whole world down, but here you are, with me. Touching me like this, like I’m something precious when it’s really you.”

A low pained sound pressed into Alec’s neck was all the response he got for a few beats. And then an intense warmth started to grow in Alec’s chest, just below where Magnus’ palm was resting and surrounded in a blue glow. It was a good feeling, though his head was too muddled to describe it with words, and it made a lump grow in his throat. “Do you feel me now? Do you know?”

“I love you. That’s what I know,” Alec said simply. With a gin clear mind, he loved Magnus with all his heart, and when he was stone cold sober he loved him just the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://royaltybane.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/dia__bee)


End file.
